Sky Slayer
This is an unofficial spin-off to the game Sky Serpents thought up by Plasmaster. If you want to make any changes to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Plot The story of Sky Slayer follows after Sky Serpents. The townspeople were being plagued by new flying monsters, and needed a hero to go and slay all of them. The Young Norse Warrior (named Hallbert) was the only one eligible to complete this task, as his father had retired from his days of Monster Slaying. So, Hallbert set off on a quest to rid the skies of evil monsters. After defeating countless numbers of monsters and three of the monster Bosses, the townspeople were once again safe, and Hallbert went into retirement with his father. Controls The following controls are for the Fuego Handheld system. Control Pad- Aim Hallbert's attack A- Leap in the aimed direction ZL or ZR- Press Spacebar to raise your shield and protect against enemy attacks. Enemies Below is a list of enemies encountered in Sky Slayer: Bats- flies Batslimes- drops goo Batembers-breathes fire at Hallbert Batdrips- constantly pours water down Batchutes- blows wind at Hallbert to slow him down Splovers- has spikes on two sides Cumuloes- flies Smokloes- releases poison gas Aeroban- flies Flits- attacks forward with head Diveboms- drops bombs Telnargos- makes tornadoes Knotts- blocks path, hit weak spot to kill Wandoffs- flies in zigzags, hard to hit Wandolls-flies in loops, hard to hit Pheonix- can not be attacked when glowing red Brimstars- strecthes tentacle in four directions to attack Surtseagulls- drops lava down Pinatubats-shoots lava upward Siryse Minors- fire lasers at Hallbert Quizanoks- flies super fast, kill for 1,000 bonus points Sharplumes- has harmful spikes on its head Hazards Birds- will deduct points if you kill them Spikes- harm player on contact Bashers- special enemies that can not be killed because they have spikes all over their bodies Power Ups Water Bottle- increases health Strength Potion- increases strength of your attacks to deal more damage Bosses Batshadow- Giant Bat that blasts shadow balls at Hallbert Splovile- has retractable spikes all over its body, only attack when spikes are retracted Siryse Major- fires mega lasers in four directions, spawns Siryse Minors Levels There are twenty seven levels in Sky Slayer, with a boss every nine levels. On each level, you will have a goal telling you which monsters to target, and how many of them you need to kill to complete the level. Below is a list showing what the goals are on each level: Level One- 10 Bats Level Two- 15 Batslimes Level Three- 20 Aerobans Level Four- 10 Bats, 5 Aerobans Level Five- 20 Batembers Level Six- 25 Cumuloes Level Seven- 10 Cumuloes, 10 Bats Level Eight- 16 Aerobans, 4 Batdrips Level Nine- 1 Batshadow, 10 Bats Level Ten- 5 Flits, 5 Aerobans, 5 Smokloes Level 11- 25 Diveboms, 5 Flits Level 12- 30 Batchutes Level 13- 15 Batemebers, 15 Batdrips Level 14- 20 Cumuloes, 20 Smokloes Level 15- 5 Surtseagulls, 30 Batslimes Level 16- 35 Diveboms Level 17- 5 Wandoffs, 5 Wandolls, 10 Bats Level 18- 1 Splovile, 15 Aerobans Level 19- 10 Surtseagulls, 25 Flits Level 20- 30 Smokloes Level 21- 35 Batembers Level 22- 40 Bats Level 23- 10 Batembers, 10 Batslimes, 10 Batchutes Level 24- 30 Wandoffs Level 25- 5 Siryse Minors, 40 Aerobans Level 26- 1 of everything Level 27- 1 Siryse Major, 20 Cumuloes Ending The game ends with the town being safe and Hallbert joining his father in retirement. Trivia *This game was inspired by many Nitrome games such as Sky Serpents and Canary. Category:Games Category:Main Games